eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1113 (3 April 1995)
Synopsis Phil gets a late night summons from Peggy, Mark awaits a phone call from Scotland and there's a nasty surprise for Sharon. After Grant's revelation at the end of the last episode, Peggy phones Phil and forces him to come over in the middle of the night. He doesn't ask why, which annoys Kathy tremendously, and she doesn't see why he's at his mother's beck and call and she won't even tell him what it's about. Phil goes over there, gets a slap, then she asks him what he was playing at. He says he doesn't know, and Peggy waffles on for ages about their father turning in his grave and why didn't Phil look out for Grant. Grant says to tell Peggy about Sharon being a slag and coming on to him, etc, so Phil says that Sharon was persistent and came on to him when he had a few too many, all a bit guiltily. Peggy makes Grant get her a drink and asks Phil whether that was really what happened, he says it was, but I can't imagine anyone believing it, least of all his mother, who ought to know him quite well! She asks about the fight and waffles some more about them not doing it between themselves. Then Phil is allowed to go, after about an hour. He doesn't wake Kathy up and she leaves in the morning without waking him up either, so he goes to see her later and she's a stroppy cow and doesn't talk to him, so he leaves. Then Grant comes into the café and tells her that Peggy has summoned her to the Vic. She's extremely annoyed, since she's in the middle of doing breakfasts, and Grant says he's just the messenger. She says OK then and hands him the apron, saying egg and chips for that chap! He says hey wait, but too late, he's stuck there, takes over his attempt at egg and chips, says is this yours. The man looks doubtful and says "err I don't know, what is it... I suppose so" as Grant looks threatening. Grant says is there a problem? He says errr no, of course not, and gingerly chews on a very solid chip. Kathy goes over, Peggy says she's apologising for misjudging Kathy. Kathy says what? and Peggy asks if she's seen Phil today, Kathy says not to talk to, and Peggy says that Grant told her and she now understands about the hospital stuff, etc, and she doesn't have doubts about Kathy and Phil now, etc. Kathy goes to see Phil and talk to him, saying sorry about being stroppy that morning. Tiffany makes Bianca ask David for some more clothes, and Bianca looks uncomfortable while Tiffany goes on and on about it to David. Tiffany also says how good looking David is. They go off to look at jackets, Bianca says do you mind? to David who says no of course not, no harm in looking. Pat warns him he's being taken for a ride, but he says he can handle it. Sharon and Michelle are shopping too, and bump into Steve, say hello. Peggy is looking out of the Vic window and later accosts Steve (after he's put up a "closed until further notice" sign in the café) saying that was he talking to Sharon this morning? He says yea, why? She says well you should be more careful in your choice of friends. He says what? She says so did you discuss the Vic? He looks bewildered and says what? no of course not. Peggy says right, as long as you keep it that way. Steve looks at her like she's a loony. Later she goes out to see Sharon walking across the square with Michelle, she says she wants a word, and slaps Sharon's face. Michelle tells her she can't do that, Peggy says she's a whore and if she ever sees her anywhere near either of her sons she will do time for her - kill her with her bare hands. (Sharon manages not to laugh at this, though quite how I don't know! haha.) Everyone on the market stalls is looking at the shrill Peggy slagging off Sharon, who ignores it totally and waits for her to finish. Steve hasn't twigged who grassed on him to the council, and Kathy says she hopes he gets it sorted out soon, and she should have never let him take it on. He says he can't understand who would want to be vindictive, etc, and Kathy doesn't twig either. At home, Ian tells Cindy and she says it's a bit devious, but Ian says it's business, put the competition out of business before he does it to you. Steve has just bought a car too, and Mark asks whether he is OK about the payments. Steve says he'll have to be. Ruth hasn't phoned from Scotland so it's obviously harder than she thought to persuade her parents. Mark is worried, Michelle says Pauline interrogated her about it and Michelle claimed ignorance, Mark thanks Michelle for this. Credits Main cast *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Susan Tully as Michelle *Ross Kemp as Grant *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Todd Carty as Mark *Mark Monero as Steve *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Harry H. Fielder as Cafe Customer Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes